Reflection
by Kamikakushi
Summary: When Tsuzuki meets a woman identical to Ruka, his relationship with Hisoka is turned upside down. A powerful entity threatens to tear the two apart. Will a mother's wish for her son's happiness come true? Or will he learn what real pain feels like? [Yaoi]


  
  
  
  
  


**_Reflection_**

By Jia Z. 

  
Chapter I 

Nightmares 

  
  
  
  
_ "…the child is a monster!" _

"He is my son! —Our son! How can you deny that?" 

"You know what he is—what he can do…You gave birth to a demon, woman!" 

"He is just a child…he doesn't know anything about it." 

"But he can tell already. He can feel it. He's a curse. Unless you want this family to die because of him, then keep the demon! You can rot with him!" 

  
"Please…no…my baby…my son…no…My sweet little boy. I won't let you suffer." 

  
"I wish for you to find happiness, my sweet child. I wish for you to find love." 

  
"My precious little doll…You belong to me …" 

  
"Can I stay with you…?" 

  
"How can you possibly understand? You've never been loved!" 

  
  
**little one **

        listen to me 

                    listen to me, the time has come for my awakening…. 

  
  
                        Hisoka… 

  
  
Who are you? 

  
_I am you, yet I am not_

  
I don't understand… 

  
_I lie within the depth of your heart. I know your heart. I was born from the last will of your mother_

  
Mother…She hated me, just like father 

  
_Your mother was a foolish woman. You were too young; you do not remember what she did_

  
What do mean? 

  
_Your mother never hated you. She sold her soul to keep yours intact and to protect your sanity; she wanted to keep you safe. Her soul was gone, and all that was left was what your father wished her to feel. That, little one, is how I was born_

  
So are you my mother's soul? Some kind of spirit? 

  
_Oh no, nothing that ridicules. Perhaps the question you should have asked was what am I…_

  
Okay…What are you? 

  
_I am you, yet I am not_

  
Don't go around in circles. Answer the question! 

  
_Angry are we? _

  
No. I just want to know the truth. What are you? 

  
_I am your mother's last wish, created from her soul and that of a power like nothing your mortal mind could comprehend. That is what I am. Am I your guardian? No, I should think not. We are one, yet we are not. You are me, and I am you. This must be confusing for you. But let me tell you this, neither of us can live without the other. You need me to live Hisoka_

  
After lying dormant in me for so long, why are you talking to me now? 

  
_You see, Hisoka, I may be your mirror, but my power is much stronger than yours could ever be, even though I lie within you and am bound by you. I can foresee destiny, and I wish to change our fate_

  
Change…our fate? I don't get it. What do you want to change? 

  
_Oh you're so naïve and pathetic, just like your mother. Look around you little one. You are living a sweet dream. There will be a time when it all becomes a nightmare. It will come soon. Very soon. It is then that you shall need me…Ah, my dear Hisoka, our destiny **must** be change!_

  
  
  
  
Hisoka sat up from his bed, shaking in fear and sweat. His breathing was in sharp gasps and he trembled terribly. He could never understand the dream. It came to him always unexpected, but always the same. At first, he only remembered little parts. But now he could feel and see everything so clearly. It was like a memory. A really bad memory. 

  
He laid his head on his knees, trying to cope with the emotions that he felt from the dream. Fear. Pain. Heartache. Sadness. Desperation. Grief. Guilt. It overwhelmed him. He didn't know if it was real or not, especially the part about his mother. 

  
"Hahaue…" 

  
The whispered dangled softly in the cool air that seeped through the window. Hisoka shivered slightly. It was summer, but he couldn't help feeling oddly cold. He pushed the covers away and got up to close the window. He tried hard to keep himself together as he sauntered into the bathroom. He turned on the water, splashing his face with the cool liquid. 

  
He looked into the mirror. His own reflection smiled back at him, eyes red as blood. Hisoka jumped back, shaking his head. He looked back again to see his own anxious reflection, his own emerald eyes. The blonde heaved a sigh of relief, shutting off the light and returning to his bed. 

  
Ever since the Kyoto incident, nothing has been the same. Every time he looked at Tsuzuki, Hisoka wasn't sure who he was looking at. And his dream started getting clearer right after the case in Kyoto. But what was most interesting about the dream was what his "other self" said to him about his mother. 

  
_"She wanted to keep you safe,"_ it had said. 

  
Hisoka snorted. His mother was never like that. After she found out about his empathy, she was just like his father, and she never came to see him. But Hisoka also knew, he rather liked to believe what the dream has said, that his mother did love him. But it was just a dream. Just a bad nightmare. 

  
The emerald-eyed youth laid down on his pillow, gazing out of his window at the star filled sky. Was it all just a dream? And if it wasn't, who was this presence that lied within him? Hisoka closed his eyes, trying his best to get back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
Ripples traveled across the liquid floor of an illusion dream, an endless darkness wrapped around it. Standing on the illusion floor was the body of a 16-year-old boy. His sandy blonde swayed as he turned around, having felt the presence of another enter the dream. His red eyes smiled maliciously at the figure before him. 

  
"Ah, I didn't expect you to be here." 

  
"You're contacting the boy." 

  
"If I am, what of it? It's no concern of yours." 

  
"We had an agreement." 

  
"I broke it." 

  
"Do **not** play around with me _Hisoka no kaisou._" 

  
"I'm not playing around. I am simply changing our destiny." 

  
"Leave the boy alone." 

  
"Oh, is this a threat. I didn't expect one from you." 

  
"Why are you planning? You certainly can't kill him. So what are you doing?" 

  
"That is for me to know, and you to keep out of." 

  
"Tell me _Hisoka no kaisou._. Why are you planning on changing destiny? You've lived well enough. Why now? Muraki is gone. Your powers will be returning. What more do you want? Don't tell me you actually care for the boy?" 

  
"And if I do?" 

  
Snicker. "I don't believe you." 

  
"I don't think you would. So now that I broke our agreement, what are you planning to do? Kill me?" 

  
Pause. "No. I can't kill you. I certainly wish I could. Tell me what you are planning, and I'll leave you alone." 

  
"Don't lie to me. You won't leave us alone. I will change our destiny. Either I shall gain control of this body, or we shall merge." 

  
"You know you can't merge! Your dead! You can only merge when you are alive. But Muraki stopped that, didn't he. And there's nothing you can do that will allow you to have control of the body. He is in control, and that will never change." 

  
Smile. "Never say never, Rei-san." 

  
  
  
  
"This case…is particularly odd. One month ago, Yamagi Shizuka disappeared without a trace. Her parents had hired a detective to track down their daughter, but they could find nothing. No trails leading to murder, and no trace of Yamagi running away. The girl was simply gone. Yesterday, at noon, a priestess of the Shintokou temple in Hiroshima found her body in the garden of the temple, covered by Sakura petals. Her soul is gone, but her cause of death is what is most perplexing." 

  
Tsuzuki gazed up at the photo of 17-year-old Yamagi Shizuka. She was a very pretty girl with dark locks, tide elegantly into a French braid. Her eyes were a deep sea green, and held a sparkle within them. She smiled shyly in the photograph. He wondered why anyone would want to kill the girl. 

  
The amethyst-eyed Shinigami turned to his young partner. Hisoka seemed oddly tense today. His eyes were sharp, and his attitude was 10 times worse than it usually was. He seemed very cranky, and when Tsuzuki asked him what was wrong, Hisoka brushed him off, saying it was none of his business. 

  
Tsuzuki sighed. When Hisoka can be very stubborn and it was very hard to get through to him. This was one of those incidents where you really shouldn't bother the emerald-eyed youth. 

  
Tatsumi continued. "Yamagi had no inflicting wounds. She was not strangled or chocked to death. Neither shot nor stabbed. In fact, she is perfectly healthy, besides the fact that she is dead." 

  
"You mean, there's no evidence of anything happening to the body before her death?" Hisoka spoke up. 

  
Tatsumi nodded. "She was fully dress and when the priestess found Yamagi, she was laid out on the ground of the garden, as if she were sleeping. The only thing that the was out of the ordinary were the Sakura petals she was covered with, especially since this isn't Sakura season." 

  
"Your job is to find out what happened to Yamagi and how she died, and to bring her soul back to Meifu." 

  
And so the two found themselves in Hiroshima. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were heading to the first and only lead they seemed to have: the priestess of the Shintokou temple, one Hamasaki Rumiko. Hamasaki was 21 years old, and the owner of the temple. Her parents had died when she was fifteen, and she had been living with her grandfather, the former owner of the temple, who died recently. 

  
"So this is the place…" muttered Tsuzuki as he and Hisoka entered the grounds of the Shintokou temple. "Pretty." 

  
"Un," was all Tsuzuki got in reply. The Shinigami sighed as he and his young partner searched for the priestess. 

  
"Sumimasen, is Hamasaki-san here?" Hisoka called into the temple. 

  
"Who are you?" 

  
The two turned around to see a dark haired woman on a wheel chair, her amethyst eyes gazing curiously at the two Shinigami. She wore a yellow kimono with a floral pattern, and her hair was tide elegantly into a knot. Tsuzuki gazed at her in shock and awe. He felt his whole body go numb. 

  
"Ruka…?" 

  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 

  
  
Author's Note: Hate me if you will. I also hate how this chapter ended, but what can I do. *cough* I'm sick, and I've got lots and lots of work. Literature, Art, and a load of other crap. *groans* This sucks. Anyway, this is only an experimental fic. I have no idea when and if I am going to continue this. I'm still way to busy with one of my vampire ficcy, Dawn of Dusk, which is over on fictiopress.com. This thing has been plaguing my mind, so I might as well get it out. If I get enough reviews, excellent, I will continue. If not, then sayonara ficcy! -_-; I'm not particularly happy about this fic. And please excuse the odd writing style I'm on currently. But anyway, read and review ne? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. It is the property of the brilliant mind of Matsushita Yoko-sensei. However, I do own the idea to this fic, and if you take it, I shall sent my minions after you. *beams* 

Synopsis: A mother's desperate wish will alter the course of destiny and those connected with it will be changed forever. When on a case, Tsuzuki meets a woman who looks identical to his dead sister Ruka, who is dying of cancer. While he deals with his past, Hisoka is forced to face his demons alone. A powerful entity threatens to tare the two apart. Will a mother's wish for her son come true? Or will he come to learn what true pain feels like? 

  
© 2004 by Jia Z. 

  



End file.
